I will love you everyday
i will love you everyday é uma música da dupla REOL foi lançada em maio de 2013 composta por Reice e Olfire a música fala sobre amor e traição. Letra original everyday i see the girl (yes) in dancing floor making the party gets crazier, always the case, it will not change? Hey girl we drink, we kiss, do crazy things for love, today is the feast of gentleman (yeah!) come on!, burst on! party the girls sex without limit! come on! burst in pussy the girls (yes! yes!) Hey! I love the DJ, who breaks the VIPS, Bash is the bitches! (ok son!) i love the bitch and also the amenities. DJ can drop the remix, which is now much whiskey, released to my friends (hell is now!) come on!, burst on! in face of bitch. today is the day (may not appear) you will have a night like never before (I have a good presentiment) let's make this party gets even crazier! (let guys ) Come on! burst the bottle of champagne let's drink till you drop! bathing in champagne! until sunrise already know I'm going crazy too stuck, lower age at this detachment, it is today that the party will stop. (I'll come back for sure!) come on! let's go girl the floor! come on! we do a lot of crazy! Hey! DJ let's, let's take a liquors (falls inside!) too stoned watching the girls going to the ground!part of courtesy and taking too much red label, many women lo comefor sex, but in fact they only want to make a Blowjob and then say (this was our good!) come on! burst the bottle of champagne let's drink till you drop bathing in champagne! we drink Liqueurs! Tradução (feita pelo nacmusic.com) Todo dia eu vejo a menina (sim) em dançar chão fazendo a festa fica louco, sempre o caso, isso não vai mudar? Hey menina que bebemos, nos beijamos, fazer coisas loucas por amor, hoje é a festa do senhor (sim!) vamos lá!, estourar em! festas das garotas sexo sem limite! vamos lá! estourou na buceta das meninas (sim! sim!) Hey! Eu amo os DJ, que arrasa com os VIPS, Bash é a puta! (ok cara!!) eu amo a cadela e também o conforto. DJ pode soltar o remix, que agora é muito uísque, lançado para os meus amigos (o inferno é agora!) vamos lá!, estourar em! no rosto da puta. hoje é o dia (pode não aparecer) você vai ter uma noite como nunca antes (eu tenho um bom pressentimento) Vamos fazer essa festa fica ainda mais louca! (Vamos homens) vamos lá! estourar agarrafa de champanhe vamos beber até cair! banhar-se em champanhe! até o amanhecer já sabe que eu estou ficando louco também preso, menor idade nesta festa, é hoje que o partido vai parar. (Eu vou voltar com certeza!) vamos lá! vamos menina no chão! vamos lá! fazemos um monte de louco! Hey! vamos DJ, vamos dar uns licores (cai pra dentro!) estou também chapado observando as meninas que vão até o chão! essa Parte da cortesia e tomar muito red label, muitas mulheres vem para a festa so para fazer sexo, mas na verdade eles só querem fazer um boquete e depois dizer (nossa esse foi do bom!) vamos lá! estourar agarrafa de champanhe vamos beber até cair! banhar-se em champanhe! bebemos licores!